


Tchaikovsky: Melodie, Op. 42 No. 3

by kwaknchoiese



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Music, It's About Time, M/M, and it’s called a violin if you’re playing classical music, and the classical musicians, but it’s only called as fiddle if you’re playing folk music, it’s not always beethoven and bach and mozart, mentions of classical pieces and other songs, please put enough rosin on the bow, violins and fiddles are THE SAME, y'all appreciate the classical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwaknchoiese/pseuds/kwaknchoiese
Summary: Maybe Dongho just needs fresh air, and maybe a little walk in the park would help. Or maybe, just maybe, a 'someone' could be his fresh air. Not that Dongho's looking for one — but if that happens, then that happens.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	Tchaikovsky: Melodie, Op. 42 No. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here and I'm still trying to make the most out of my account, but please look forward to my very first nu'fic I actually posted here on AO3.  
> I would like to thank the prompter. You're a genius. Who would've thought Minki would appear with a violin in Let's Love M/V. Hands down. 
> 
> Also, I hope I did justice on writing this dksnfk ( ^ ^ゞ

Ever since he was little, Minki had always wanted to be a classical violinist, and a soloist. He wanted to tour, meet people, perform and share the inspiration he gets from playing the instrument. Minki practiced over and over again, may it be on an Saturday early morning or on a late Sunday evening. 

He would lock himself in his own room, sight-reading various pieces ranging from the easiest — Minuet in G by J.S. Bach, to the hardest, Niccolo Paganini's Caprice No. 24 on his 52 year old Scrollavezza violin which he received from his brother on his 10th birthday. 

Minki’s determination to achieve his dream was strong. He rode his bicycle to the nearest park where his apartment is located, and on the way there, he could already see various street buskers — violinists, guitarists, and keyboardists, with their busking boxes placed in front of them.

He reached his desired place and set up his music stand, preparing his instrument, from putting only enough rosin to his violin bow to tuning it. 

At first, he checks his music sheet, concentrates while taking a deep breath, and does the right posture before playing. He plays his favorite piece, Salut D'Amour. He has always loved the idea of how the composer, Elgar, wrote the piece as an engagement present to his wife, Caroline. 

Minki continues to play the piece, giving all his might and his dedication for this busking day. It's his third time doing this and the people who are spending their day at the park, sometimes listen to him and give him a satisfactory amount of money in his box. They seem to like his arrangement of the said piece, as they fish out their phones to record this young man who plays gracefully.

Mostly though, the audience are somewhat kind of older than the rest. Who, in this generation, would actually listen to classical music? But, Minki knows that there's someone who actually listens and enjoys music, no matter if it's classical, or pop, or rock, or any genre.

Then there's Dongho. Minki's right. There's definitely someone who listens to music — someone who enjoys music without any uncertainties, not giving any fuck on people who tells him that his musical preferences suck.

He's someone who listens to music and tries to create new music within music — which is actually really simple, he just arranges the particular piece, yet people seem to get confused by that. Come on, really. Dongho and his terms. But who cares, anyway? 

He spends his time at the recording studio, eyes fixed on his computer screen, with wrinkled music sheets squandered all over his working table, a pencil twirling between his calloused fingers, only dropping it when he strums his guitar, playing the raw melody.

Dongho would “like to” call himself a "freelance musician" but his friends would “like to” laugh and call him a “liar”. Why would someone sane call themselves a freelance musician when what they do is to create music all day whenever he's not busy with university? But nevertheless, his friends give him endless amounts of love and support, because hey, isn't that what friends do?

Dongho usually asks his friend, Bumzu, for advice and their heart to heart talks would last for hours. Of course, that includes Dongho writing lyrics that are full of inspiration, which he wouldn't dare to upload. No matter how Bumzu and his other friends try to convince him to post his creations on his SoundCloud and on his YouTube channel.

Dongho is in the studio again. He's been there for almost 3 hours already, one hour after Bumzu has opened the studio. He sits on his chair, plucking the guitar strings quietly as he tries to think of a good inspiration for his new work, but his mind is somewhat clouded with all kinds of thoughts overlapping each other. Dongho shook his head furiously, hoping that doing such would clear his mind. He strums his guitar harsh enough and ruffles his hair out of frustration.

Dongho looks at the wall clock that says '8:45 AM', and sighs loudly, causing Bumzu to look in his direction. "You okay there, bud?" Bumzu asks as he makes his way to Dongho's table, patting him on the shoulder. 

Dongho groans. "No, hyung." He gets up and picks his guitar from the stand and he slides the guitar strap onto his shoulder. "My mind's in literal shambles right now. I'm going to the park. Is it fine?" Bumzu just nodded and Dongho didn't need to waste time as soon as he got Bumzu's approval. 

"Poor kid," Bumzu mutters under his breath as soon as Dongho leaves the studio. He has never seen his friend in that state, and it makes Bumzu hurt a lot. He's been by Dongho's side ever since they were little, and never has happened such timings like this. He thinks Dongho just needs a break from all these. 

Maybe Dongho just needs fresh air, and maybe a little walk in the park would help or maybe, just maybe, a 'someone' could be his fresh breath of air. Not that Dongho's looking for one — but if that happens, then that happens. 

Dongho takes a bus ride from the studio and as he reaches the park, he gripped his guitar, and stepps down the bus. Dongho sees different people who enjoy their vacant days there at the park, sitting on a picnic mat and having joyous conversations with each other. Group of street buskers were there too, performing as bypassers put bills and coins in their boxes. Dongho didn't think of busking anyway, but instead, he sat down on the bench and drew his guitar out of its case, and started performing with one of his favorite songs, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls. People started to stop by his place, as they sang with him, enjoying the performance. 

He performed songs after songs and sure, he likes having people stop by and listen to music — not even anxiety could get in the way. Soon enough, there was something that caught his ears. It was a faint sound coming from the man who was performing from a distance. He decided to get up and walk a little bit closer — it's like he's being pulled into another dimension the moment he heard the piece, if Dongho's going to define what he meant by that using music, it's definitely Adeline by Alt J. Maybe it was the newly arranged music, or maybe it was the person performing. 

Minki had started another classical piece, Kreisler's Schön Rosmarin, the moment Dongho got to the place where he was performing. Dongho looks at him. He has seen street buskers play the violin, but this guy, this one's different. He took out his phone, typed in his passcode, and opened the camera to record the performance. He doesn't know Minki, but it feels like they have known each other even from their past lives. 

Minutes after Minki finished his classical pieces, the violinist tried his luck in playing some good pop songs. Right then and there, Dongho took the time as his chance to get to know the violinist better. He squeezed himself into the sea of audience, hoping he could get a better glance of Minki. At last, Dongho, who was having a hard time getting the inspiration he needed earlier, seemed to finally found his breath of fresh air. He cleared his throat, smiling after, as he started strumming his guitar that was still hanging over his shoulder.

Dongho had started strumming to the tune of Warm Foothills, composed by Alt J, hoping that the violinist knows that song. As for Minki, luckily, he got the piece and started following his beat. The piece was slow, perfect for them. It felt like they were moving in slow motion, people blurred out from their little world, as they played the song together. Dongho was singing as he strums his guitar to the beat where the other could catch up. He couldn't take his eyes off Minki, who has his eyes closed while moving his bow up and down, perfectly in sync with Dongho's fingers strumming his guitar. 

People, slowly but surely, have gathered around both of them, completely hooked to the pair who were having their time performing. Of course, Minki couldn't sing along with Dongho, as he needs to have composure on playing the small instrument. But Dongho didn't mind, it still feels they're complementing each other with their differences — both their personalities and their instruments, yet they still make harmonious melody out of it. 

They continued performing until the end. Making people holler and giving them a round of applause as they both bow at the audience and to each other. 

"You did well," Dongho smiles, holding out his hand for the violinist to shake. Minki does the same. If they were to describe it in music, it definitely felt like a certain piece, the Melodie Op. 42 No. 3. From their own world, the piece started playing on cue as soon as their hands met.

Maybe, Minki is Dongho's breath of fresh air. And he's holding onto that thought.


End file.
